Wisdom and Water
by writereadlove
Summary: When Annabeth and Percy tell their daughter who she really is her life is never the same. Read about how Sophia makes new friends and new enemies. And first couple chapters are really short but they get longer. Rated T just to be safe. First fanfic, reviews are appreciated.
1. I'm a demiwhat?

I sometimes feel I have NO name. Its oh, yea your Percy's and Annabeth's daughter. I do have a name though. Its Sonia meaning wisdom it is like the Greek version of the name Sophia. I am twelve years old and live at Camp Half Blood during the summers. I usually stay in the Poseidon cabin because its less crowded, but I study in the Athena cabin. But enough of my boring details lets get to the part when I fist discovered who I really am...

It was my twelve birthday May 29th right after school ends. I woke up early and found my parents talking- about me. They were saying something about a whole summer long camp. WOW WAIT! Was I that bad this year? I went through the lists in my head bad grades (hey don't blame me I'm dyslexic), detention (ADHD so what I caused some trouble), and my boyfriend. I don't get why my parents don't like him he is super cute and really nice. Then they gave me the I'm-trusting-you-to-make-the-right-decision speech. So I kept on dating him, Why not? I backed up a few steps then stomped loudly so they would hear me and think I didn't hear them. "Hey Honey" they said in almost perfect unison like they had planned it. My dad took all the credit of making breakfast, but I knew it was my mom. It was a owl-shaped blueberry pancake, scrambled eggs, and bacon. It looked absolutely delicious!

After we ate my parents took me to my swimming lessons- I LOVE to swim. After that they took me to the bookstore and bought me four new books I wanted. When I got home there was a huge wrapped box in the middle of the living room. My parents had the nerve to make me open the birthday card first. Then it got to the good stuff it was a sleek new white laptop. Also in there was a case for it with the charger cord and other stuff like that. I said a thank you bunches of times then I plugged it in to charge. My parents made me sit down like everything was normal. "Sonia, were sending you to a camp for people like you" my mom started. "What do you mean people like me" I asked defensively. My dad finished for you mom "Sonia your a demigod..."


	2. Camp Half Blood

**I do not own this book it is Rick Riordan's!**

**Thank you for my first two reviewers:**

**jimanji**

**claireew**

Why are they all of a sudden telling me this? It made sense as I looked back, they would always teach me Greek mythology. The only problem is now the myth was real.

The day afterwards a guy with eyes all over is body picked me up from my house. We all said our good-byes, and I could see my mother was trying hard not to cry in front of me.

The next thing I knew I was looking at a beautiful strawberry field by a hill. I grabbed my bags and trudged up the hill only to find something more beautiful. It was shaped kind of like a U of cabins. Also there was a lake, rock climbing wall-was that lava, sword fighting, archery, and so much more.

I walked down and accidentally ran into this girl who looked to be about 14, and looked like she put her makeup on in the dark there was so much on.

"Watch where your going" she yelled at me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you" I replied.

But she just walked away with her equally painted faced friends. Some nice guy walking stopped and said to me "Do you need help you look lost?" I must of had a wash of relief on my face, because he laughed and took my hand and guided me to the "Big House."


	3. Austin

**I do not own this book it is Rick Riordan's!**

I soon found out walker boy's name was Austin. "And your name is..." he asked.

"Sonia but everyone calls me Sophia besides my parents" I replied.

He laughed at that then said "One god parent or two god grandparents?"

"My dad is son of Poseidon and my mom is daughter of Athena, you?"

" My dad is son of Ares and my mom is daughter of Aphrodite."

After awhile I noticed we were still holding hands, but I didn't pull away and neither did he. Austin took me straight up to the door and opened it. Inside was a man in a wheelchair talking to a another man who looked like he was also half baby in the face.

"Chiron we have a new camper" Austin smiled saying this. Did he like me? Well I wasn't denying he was cute...OK snapping back to reality. I could see everyone staring at me...ooh they were expecting a introduction.

"Hi I'm Sonia, but you can call me Sophia my dad is Percy Jackson and my mom is Annabeth Jackson use to be Annabeth Chase."

"Well you certainly look like both of them" Chiron exclaimed. I won't deny it I have blonde hair like my mom and sea green eyes like my dad. "You can sleep in either cabin then and dinner is at six. Austin would you please show Sophia around?"

"Sure Chiron right this way Sophia" Austin seemed happy. And I was too a tour with a cute guy I could go for any day.


	4. You just got dumped!

**I do not own this book it is Rick Riordan's!**

**Thank you for your reviews and advice.**

**Might not update until Wednesday possibly tomorrow because of finals!**

**I had fun righting this one and it is longer. Please Review!**

Austin showed me everything! Each cabin and each god it represented. I got to walk into the Poseidon cabin and look around too.

He showed me the strawberry fields and the lake. Next was the rock climbing wall- which did have lava! (I was right, I always am.) He also took me to the archery station and sword fighting arena.

He brought me to the beach by the lake and we started talking. His face lit up when he talked about capture the flag and chariot races once a week each. Also how every night after dinner they had camp sing-a-long.

"Wow, you really like it here" I commented. Right when I said that I looked down the beach and saw a couple kissing, and thought that was sweet.

Until I saw the boy was my boyfriend cheating on me with painted face girl.

I got up so abruptly, I interrupted something Austin was about to say. I walked over quickly to them and tapped him on the shoulder. I could see he was annoyed at the interruption until he saw it was me. BUSTED!

His mouth opened in a "O" and his eyes were opened wide. Before he could make a lame excuse I said what came in my mind first.

"Hope it was worth it Bryan, were over." I felt like yelling it at him, but I kept my cool.

"What?" He asked me, wow good going Sophia you picked a smart one.

"I said were over Bryan, hope your happy." Then I walked away before anyone could see me cry.

I didn't want to cry all day and make my self miserable. So I composed myself and decided to walk over to the Athena cabin. That's when I walked into someone- again.

This time it was a girl with dark hair and gray eyes and instantly knew we were related.

She smiled at me kindly. OH CRAP! She knew about it. Why can't anything be private these days? So I got to the point.

"You know don't you" I asked.

"Well yeah everyone knows, but the whole Athena cabin was rooting for you during the whole thing. He dated a girl from the cabin and dumped her for an Aphrodite chick. So good job giving him a taste of his own medicine! Plus someone said he was really sad and even crying he lost you!" She said it all with a smile.

"Sorry I'm Joy, my dad is son of Hephaestus and my mom is daughter of Athena. So we are like sisters!" She said it like she won the lottery- well I am that good.

"I'm Sophia" I responded.

"Well, you are going to sit by me during lunch! You don't want to sit alone do you?"


	5. PickonSophiaday

**Sorry I had finals, but they are over now so more writing time!**

**I do not own this book it is Rick Riordan's!**

To be honest I didn't want to sit alone so we sat together at the Athena table. I spotted Bryan sitting at the Apollo table and he looked terrible. Like I personally stabbed him in the back.

Our drinks filled itself wit anything we wanted, well besides alcohol. We had BBQ, corn, and fruit, no chip or junk food-darn! But I heard you can buy stuff like this from the Hermes cabin.

After dinner, Austin caught up with me and Joy, and we sat and talked after the camp sing-a-long while we roasted marshmallows.

I saw Bryan walk away early waving his friends away to give him some space. I couldn't stay sad for long, because Austin kept telling us jokes that made me laugh. Soon everyone was around us listening to Austin's jokes. I didn't know he was popular- why would he hang out with me?

While this was going on I saw some girls- scratch that all girls- giving me the evil eye, because I was sitting next to Austin. Yup that's right I'm sitting next to him and your not!

Afterwards, Joy begged me to stay in the Athena cabin with her. I did it just to make her smile and to shut up, and no offense to you Joy you know I love you!

Austin then said good-night to me. EVIL-EYES! Then he walked to the Ares cabin.

I woke up early, but almost every other person in the Athena cabin was up. I thought I slept in, but the clock said 5:30. Usually I wake up at 6:00, but I let it slide.

I ran over to the Poseidon cabin and got dressed in jeans and one of my new CHB shirts. It was bright orange not exactly my color, but it's better than pink! I almost slammed into Joy on the way out.

"Goodness Girl! You love running into people," she said jokingly. I made a sarcastic smile in return.

While Joy and I were talking about sword practice, Austin walked up with a boy named Roger I met last night, I think he is a Hephaestus kid.

"Why don't we see if the 'famous' Sophia even has a sword." What is it pick on Sophia day?

Joy said in reply to annoy me, "Should we even trust you with a sword?"

My suspicions confirmed definitely pick on Sophia day, but mostly that's every day.


	6. Quest to find Aunt Thalia

**Sorry last one was short, I will make up for it in this chapter longest one yet :).**

**To answer your questions yes there will be more 'semigods', but not all of them might be friendly...**

**Please Review!**

Honestly I didn't have a weapon. My parents offered both of theirs, but I couldn't, they might need it.

Austin's friend was named Roger and he has Hephaestus and Apollo mixed, he was going to help make a sword for me.

We first started at the archery range, which unfortunately included Bryan. He was second in command at the range-I figured that out myself. I'm pretty smart, heh?

Anyway, most of the children were Apollo related. Austin said he sucked at archery and went to see Roger about my sword; Joy decided to try it too.

She chose a too delicate bow and almost broke it on the first try. Then she put it away and decided just to watch.

I chose one that was sturdy and the right size. I grabbed some green arrows and put them in the sheath.

I took the bow in my hand and looked at the target- hopeless! I had no idea what I was doing.

That's when Chiron came over and looked at me. I think he heard the news, because Bryan to help someone else.

For the next 15 minutes, Chiron taught me how to do it. Honestly at this point I was buying time until I could practice fighting with a sword.

About 5 seconds after Chiron left me, Bryan came over. He was about to say something flirty, but I interrupted him.

"Could you help me?" It was the first thing that came to mind. But he did more, he even guided my hand, and oh perfect shot! Did not see that one coming! (Just so were clear I really did see it coming.)

After 30 minutes I was an expert- kind of. I shot three arrows in quick succession and they made a ring around the bull's-eye. Perfect enough for me, and I thanked everyone and left.

I was going to the lake to practice my water powers, I guess is what you would call them. I made a bubble at the bottom of the lake, and I made a mini hurricane. Sorry fishy I didn't mean to hurt you!

In the middle of this I heard a twig crack, and I swung around to see Joy panting and white. Very white.

"Its... Chiron he... passed out... and..."

I didn't wait for anymore information; I dragged Joy along until we got to the Big House. There was a crowd outside.

Then Chiron's voice echoed, "Send in Sophia and whomever else she chooses."

The crowd parted and I grabbed Joy's hand and made eye contact with Austin. And the three of us walked in there. Little did I know I wouldn't walk in for awhile to come.

He was in his wheelchair form when we walked in . He probably looked the best out of all of us.

"Joy please get me some water," he asked.

"Sophia in 5 days you will leave camp with two others you choose and go on a quest -"

"Austin and Joy," I blurted interrupting him which made Austin smile.

"Ok, they may and I want you to train hard every day. Sword fighting and archery. I saw you, you are doing really good! And anything else Austin and Joy can help you with," said Chiron. "As I was saying in 5 days you will go on a quest and find Thalia, daughter of Zeus, who became a Hunter of Artemis. She has been taken and been imprisoned somewhere. It will be your task to get her back."


	7. Two gifts from two admirers

**Sorry it took me awhile to update, but now I have many to post!**

**I do not own PJO.**

This was pretty mind blowing, Why me? I have no experience at...just about anything!

I told Joy I wanted to sleep alone that night, but honestly I didn't sleep at all. So I got up and put some skinny jeans on and one of my many CHB t-shirts.

I didn't care if there was a dane curfew! So I went out of my cabin and walked to the lake. When I got there I sat down and let out a big sigh. If I'm by water I think clearer, but right now it wasn't helping me. The water spirits must be tired or maybe that was me.

A minute later I heard a *clear-the-throat* sound of someone behind me, and it was Bryan- holding a gift in his hands.

"I know you probably hate me, but I wanted to give you this." He handed me the large box that was surprisingly really light.

I opened it carefullyand inside I found a sheath full of green arrows. Also inside was a bow that was dark brown that blended into the trees.

"It never runs out of arrows. And if you say the word _mikros_ meaning small the bow will become pocket size along with the sheath."

"Umm wow, did you make this?" I asked kind of amazed.

"Yea once I saw how good you were at archery I started making it. I worker on it all day, and it will help you with your quest whoever you choose..." He let that hang in the air.

I get it! He wants me to take him with me so he can "win" me back. Which neither one is happening so he shouldn't hold his breath.

"Umm yea well thanks it will come in handy." I was getting up to leave when he tried taking my hand.

I was so shocked I slapped him straight across his face. It left a big red hand mark on his left cheek.

"Look Bryan it is not going to work out! We both made some decisions I don't know about you but I don't regret mine." With those harsh words I jumped in the water making a bubble around me.

I came up 10 min. later to find him gone. Good riddance! But I wasn't done with guests that night. Soon after Austin came also with a present.

"Hey" he sat down next to me and handed me the box. Inside was a small sword or long dagger, but I will consider it a sword. It was obviously celestial bronze, the only kind of metal that kills monsters.

"Wow" it was even better than the bow. "You made this?"

"Yea, well with Roger's help. Do you like it?"

"No, I LOVE IT! It is so much better than Bryan's bow." The words slipped out of me and I wish I could slip them back in.

"He gave you a gift too?"

"Mmmm, yeaaaa, but I don't even like him anymore." I stated

"So you don't like him any more?" Austin asked me nervously.

"Of course I don't!"

"Well who do you like then?"

"Well, there is this one boy. I think his dad is the son of Ares or something."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed.

"Well you would know him. Do you know an Ares related boy named Austin?" I asked innocently."

His smile was brighter than the sun. The next thing I knew he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. And let me tell you it was much better than Bryan.

After that Austin said, "I do know an Austin actually and it happens I know he likes you too."


	8. Feelings

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.**

**I do not own PJO.**

**Austin's POV **

I don't know where I got the courage to kiss her, but I did. I mean sure a lot of girls like me I'm told, but they are all so fake.

Sophia's so real and honest. She laughs at my jokes, because she thinks there funny, not to make me feel better.

Honestly I liked her since the first time I saw her. She had blonde wavy hair and sea green eyes that seem like they read your mind. She looked so lost and confused, and I remembered what that felt like.

All these things went through my mind as we kissed. I felt her warm hands on my face. The we pulled away unless we didn't want to breathe. I looked into her eyes, and it seemed her whole face was glowing..

"So does this mean were dating, you and I?" She pointed at herself then me with a mischievous smile.

Oh yes I like this girl!

"Only unless you want to" I said that trying to keep a straight face.

She tapped her temple a couple times then smiled, "Defiantly."

I couldn't help but smile. I pressed the bottom of the hilt of her new sword and transformed it into a necklace. It was a gray owl on a silver chain, she made a little gasp.

I opened the clasp and put it around her neck.

**Sophia's POV**

He kissed me! Well it took the boy long enough. And it was at the perfect setting the beach. The same beach I broke up with Bryan...wow I either have a really good or really bad experience here. And it always involves boys...this beach needs some anger management classes or something.

Anyway! Not the point, he kissed me! Now he was staring at me, he is so asking for more. I stuffed the bow in my pocket and got up and so did he. He got close to me, but as much as I wanted another kiss I whispered "Only if you catch me!"

I started running, darting, and weaving through the trees. Austin was close, really close. So I ran faster, but it was no use. He caught up to me and wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't get away.

Then he leaned down and kissed me. I'm so getting him back for this, but for now I'm too busy enjoying myself.

We soon both went back into our cabins. Luckily for me I didn't have to sneak back in. My clock said 3:28. I then slept like the dead.

It was down to 4 days now to train. I left the mini bow on my dresser and I slept with the necklace on so I'm ok. I then grabbed some clothes and I realized how little stuff I brought with me.

Clothes I brought:

Jeans- 3 pairs (1 skinny jeans-not good for fighting take my word for it.)

Shorts- 4 (2 athletic shorts)

Sweats- 1

Pajama pants- 2

Shirts- 5 (My dad told me I would get more when I got here. He could of told me I would look like a traffic cone!)

Flip Flops- 1

Tennis Shoes- 3

Clothes I've gotten:

5 CHB shirts

2 CHB tank tops

2 CHB athletic shorts

And also if you buy a CHB sweatshirt and hoodie you would get CHB sweats for free. A gift from the Hermes cabin for there 'shop.' They called it a newbie card. I felt so welcomed!

All of these things are bright orange.

I put my wavy hair back in a ponytail like most days. And I grabbed black athletic shorts and a CHB tank top. I slid some tennis shoes on over my socks and walked out the door.

I got to the pavilion just in time for breakfast. I saw Austin and game him a quick smile and sat next to a spot Joy saved for me.

During breakfast Joy saw Austin and I give each other looks during breakfast and asked me the question I had been expecting. So after breakfast she dragged me behind a tree.

"Do you like him?"

"Oh, Joy were dating, keep up will you!" I gave her one of my innocent smiles.

Her jaw practically dropped to the ground.

"Now we need to hook you up with someone," I teased.

She punched me lightly in the arm, and we both started laughing.

"Well gratz! Hope you don't have to fight him for capture the flag tomorrow."

Capture the Flag, I need to train ASAP!


	9. The Nightmare

**I do not own PJO.**

**Expect soon future updates!**

**Sorry this one is short, but the next two are longer.**

Joy and Austin brought me to the sword fighting arena. He then told me to touch the necklace for 3 sec. and it turned into a sword again.

First Joy taught me some basic moves then some harder moves. Austin helped me on my footing and where each move is supposed to hit the other person.

After about 3-4 hours they told me I wasn't to bad. They then brought me to the edge of the woods.

"So, there are monsters in there?" I wondered if they would make me go in alone. Not that I was scared, but inexperienced.

"Yea, but we will be behind you just making sure you don't fail. You will do all the fighting though," Joy said very supportingly.

With that happy note I walked in. I could hear their footsteps behind me.

I remembered Austin's warning 'the farther you go the harder they are to defeat.'

Soon an automaton spider came into view, it gave me goose bumps. Despite that I went closer.

It then sent a strand of sticky webbing that would of pinned me if I had been a split second slower. I then sliced off one of the legs and it started leaking... was that oil?

It lunged for me, but I rolled to the side and stabbed it in the stomach. It withered slowly until all I saw was a scrap of metal.

After that others came one or two at a time. I rolled, dodged, slashed, sliced and stabbed, and you get it.

I probably killed around 11 when no more came. I was so tired after all the practice, my friends had to half-carry me. It was now lunch time, but Austin kept half-carrying me until we got to the Poseidon cabin.

"Joy, you go to lunch; I will be there in a minute." I heard him say.

"Ok, I'm starving!"

He set me down on the bed. "I'll wake you up in a hour and get you some food."

I muttered some kind of thanks, and he kissed me on the forehead and walked out. After that I fell asleep into a nightmare.

_There was a girl with her arms and legs chained to a wall. She looked about 14 or 15 and had spiky black hair. When she looked up I saw electric blue eyes. I knew at once that this was Thalia._

_A voice came up that gave me goose bumps a thousand times worse than the spider. When it spoke it sounded like rocks being ground together._

_"I know you are better in the open air and the moon gives you strength. So you are underground where I can force you into my plan."_

_"Let me go you slimy, filthy (a few words I won't repeat) scumbag!" exclaimed Thalia._

_"After I have used you for my purpose." He than started laughing until a huge boulder landed on Thalia's leg. She screamed in pain, but refused to cry. She had to be tough._

Then I woke up screaming just like she did and in a moment someone's arms were around me, Austin's. I started sobbing into his shoulder. After he and Joy finally calmed me down, I told them about my dream.

Their eyes were both really big, and I think I heard one of them swear in Ancient Greek. It was hard to enjoy the rest of the day.

The only thing that surprised me was when the hunters came to camp. All of them except Thalia.


	10. Capture the Flag

**I do not own PJO.**

**Running out of ideas please send them by reviews or pm me!**

The Hunters got here during dinner and sat at the Artemis table. People said they would always tell jokes and laugh with each other, now they were silent.

I saw one Hunter staring at me and I gave her a small smile, which she slowly returned. Chiron greeted them warmly, but everyone knew why they were here. It's because their Lieutenant is gone.

The campfire was cancelled because of 'lack of sleep.' I just think we had a lack of enthusiasm.

Austin caught me before I got to the Athena cabin and took me behind the nearest cabin. He kissed me a small goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Sophia" he said.

"Goodnight Austin" I replied.

I walked over to the Athena cabin, and I got dressed really fast and got in bed right before lights out.

Today is capture the flag and everyone was excited well maybe except the Aphrodite girls. Some people were sharpening swords, checking their armor, making sure they had everything, etc.

We had a big breakfast that morning, and I noticed the Hunters looked... excited... happy? After breakfast was done we met outside the pavilion. Chiron then started announcements.

"Today's capture the flag is girls vs. boys, including the hunter's on the girls side."

All the boys groaned. They knew the Hunters were good, well that's good news for me.

All the cabin captains met in a circle which meant me for the Poseidon cabin. (I just learned that.) So there was Joy for the Athena cabin (didn't know that either), Phoebe for the Hunters, me for Poseidon, sadly Painted Face Girl #1 for Aphrodite, and others I really don't know.

Our battle plan was to send half the hunters down the left side with Joy and the other half down the right side with me. The Ares, Hermes, Athena, and Hephaestus girls spread out along the middle. While the Aphrodite girls will distract the team and not get in our way. Apollo and the rest of the cabins were defense.

Then the horn was blown, and began the beginning of the game. The hunters were silent while running, but luckily I worked on that at home sneaking in and out of my house. That seemed so far away, but I pushed that thought behind me. I had my necklace on and my mini bow in my pocket; after all magic items are allowed.

Apparently no one was protecting the right side of the field. I went through possible strategies in my head.

Strategies:

Flag's on the left side, no use guarding the right.

Flag's on this side and they're trying to confuse us.

Flag's in the middle somewhere and they're trying to confuse us.

and well you get it...

My mind was spinning as we all ran silently, or as my dad would talk about my mom spinning a million miles per hour.

Then up ahead was the red flag. It was on top of a big rock with about 2 dozen boys defending it.

I pointed out 2 hunters and said, "You two please see if the other side is guarded too."

They nodded in agreement and came back a couple minutes later.

One said, "About only half a dozen boys on the other side."

Immediately I knew their plan.

"Ok, half of you guys are going to attack the smaller number of boys. They will then send the alarm and all the boys on this side will help. They are doing this because they think we will try the back way with fewer people," I said.

They all nodded one by one when they figured it out.

Phoebe stepped forward, "We will distract them while you get the flag. No killing or maiming, right?"

"Right," I replied.

The plan was just as I thought, all the boys went to help the backside leaving a free trail to the flag.

The hunters voted me to capture the flag, since it was my idea. So they boosted me up, I grabbed it, and then I scrambled down and ran. All the hunters followed me making sure no one would try and take it.

Then we crossed the river. We all yelled that we won!

All the campers and hunters got there within a few minutes. That's when we learned no one even got to our flag. I guess the Aphrodite cabin was good at distracting.

All the girls held me up on their shoulders, and I raise the boys' flag. Well I guess because we won, and because I can.


	11. I love ambrosia

**I feel really bad! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile.**

**I have been super busy and it was my birthday a couple days ago!**

**Well enough about me back to the story. Longest chapter yet!**

**I do not own PJO sadly...**

Joy and I spent the rest of the day with the Hunters. That day we forgot all about Thalia being gone. They were really good fighters, especially with a bow and two small daggers.

In the morning I remembered we only had two days left. All three of us trained the whole day, and Chiron had to practically drag us off to lunch and dinner.

We were the perfect team though. They put me in the middle (Why? I don't know), Joy on the left and Austin on the right. They were both amazing fighters, Austin was strong and used a sword and shield. Joy's strength was agility and used two daggers, like the Hunters.

That night I ate as much ambrosia as I dared to help my sore muscles. As far as I know the others did the same.

I went to bed early that night knowing we were training all day tomorrow. But any sleep I would have gotten was lost by yet another nightmare.

_This one was about Thalia again with the rock that landed on her leg off to the side with blood on it. Her leg was bleeding badly and scraped with her ankle at an odd angle._

_This time two strong boys came in and each grabbed one of her arm chains. They dragged her to a great black throne. On it was the biggest and ugliest thing I have ever seen._

_"Let me go!" Thalia exclaimed._

_"Not yet little Hunter you know I want a war, and taking you will. Plus you aren't suppose to be around boys and your the only girl for miles!" It was that rock against rock voice._

_"You won't get away with this!" She shouted up, "And I can be with boys I just can't date them stupid!" _

_"Really well so far I am getting away with it; put her back boys" said big an ugly._

_She struggled against the pull, but they were too strong. And she only had one good leg. SO they dragged her away while she yelled threats (and words I won't repeat) at big and ugly._

I woke up to find myself sweating through my pajamas. I got to my little trunk at the end of my bed on the floor and grabbed some clothes. I quickly got dressed and put my hair in a ponytail.

It was still and hour before breakfast, and so I went over to my other cabin. I knew I would need a jacket or something for the quest. So why not take advantage of the newbie card?

Someone told me they also took golden drachmas. I scooped up 10 from the fountain in the corner. I remembered my dad told me 10 more appeared every week. SWEET! I then picked up the newbie card and walked out.

_**Directions on back of Newbie Card:**_

_**In the Hermes cabin backyard there is an old shed.**_

_**In the shed go to the back right corner.**_

_**Lift up the WELCOME mat and open the trap door.**_

_**Crawl down the ladder and your there!**_

_**~Compliments of the Hermes Cabin**_

When I got there my jaw dropped a little. It was huge! It had stolen armor, weapons, clothes, and more! They also had CHB clothing and winged shoes.

I grabbed a black sweatshirt with orange letters CHB. Next I grabbed matching sweats with the orange letters down the right leg. Then I grabbed a white hoodie with orange letters CHB across the back.

I went up to the counter and there was a little boy across from me. He was cute in a little brother sort of way. I guessed he was 9 or 10 years old.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Sophia" he interrupted with a small grin on his face. "Sorry I've been wanting to meet you. Your parents are Percy and Annabeth right?"

"Yea-"

"Well my parents are Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner. My parents knew your parents, my dad talked about your dad all the time. Does your dad talk about me dad at all?"

"Actually yeah he has talked about him and his brother Conner."

"Yea anyway my name is Caleb." He stuck his little hand across the counter and shook mine.

"Well nice to meet you Caleb. Can I buy these, and I have this card." I handed all the stuff to him.

"Ok $40 or 3 golden drachmas" he rang it up.

I slid 3 drachmas over.

"Wow, I've never held one before" he said in amazement.

"Here" I slid one over. "You have $10?"

He nodded eagerly and handed me the money.

"Thank you!"

"No problem." I took my stuff over to the Poseidon cabin and dropped it off.

That's when I saw Joy glaring at me, and then she started laughing.

"I can't stay mad at you, but you were supposed to be at the forges eight minutes ago."

"Oh, sorry I was getting things for our quest." I glanced over at the clock and saw it was 5:08.

She gave me a sympathetic look. "I keep forgetting this is your first summer. Your so good at everything, and everyone likes you. Well besides of most of the Aphrodite girls, because there just jealous of how naturally pretty you are. You are more beautiful than all of them combined."

"Joy stop your going to make me cry," I teased.

She stepped up and we gave each other a hug. Sometimes only hugs from your best friend can make you feel happy. SOMETIMES! I really like Austin's too.

We went to the forges and she started making me a throwing dagger like hers, but shorter than hers. I thought maybe Thalia would need a weapon, and also she could use my bow. Joy told me they would come back to you like a boomerang if you imagine it coming back to you.

When she was done Austin came over and made us do like a bazillion laps before breakfast. I was glad for doing swim, because it wasn't too hard. Plus my dad told me I was built for long distance. We soon found out Joy was not made for long distance.

Around the beginning of the 3rd mile she made us stop.

"Come on Joy!" we both complained.

"You know what, I'll just catch up with you two love birds later." She managed to say that sentence with only one wheeze.

We both knew she wasn't coming back, but we ran ahead anyway.

During the middle of the 5th mile I made Austin stop.

"Really?" he asked. I'm sure he could have run a marathon.

"Well it's breakfast time, and I might not be able to even walk to the dining pavilion."

'Ok, I'll bring your breakfast back to you" he said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny!"

He helped get me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, making him think I was about to kiss him. But I was swung around and landed on his back. Piggy-back ride!

"Giddy-up!" I kicked at him playfully.

He laughed and jogged all the way to the pavilion. He set me down right outside and turned to me. Before he said anything I gave him a quick kiss and walked away to sit across from Joy. I saw him grinning and walking over to the Ares table.

The rest of the day is exactly as I thought. We trained.

That night we all skipped the campfire to pack. I was tired and took more ambrosia to help my sore muscles. Joy and I packed together in the Poseidon cabin, and she soon left to get her "beauty sleep" as she called it. I soon went to bed and fell asleep.


	12. Signing up for our deaths

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapters please pm me or put it in your review.**

**Enough of me and no I don't own PJO because I am a girl.**

Actually I didn't sleep at all. Yesterday my family sent my swimsuits which took two boxes. I have:

6 one pieces (for sport)

3 two piece tan-kinis

2 two piece bikinis

3 swimsuit cover-ups

I knew it was a lot, but my dad insisted. Plus I go to the beach or pool or whatever else everyday. Probably more than once a day.

And I never wear a one piece except for sport. Never would I wear that except if forced.

So I decided to go to the lake instead of trying to sleep. I grabbed my favorite bikini and put it on. It was blue and green mixed just like the ocean. And it has shorts for the bottoms. Then I slipped a white cover-up over top and slipped out.

When I got there I slipped the cover-up off ad jumped in. I did the whole DRY thing then I got bored and got wet. I saw Joy and Austin looking at the water to find me.

So I decided to squirt them. When I surfaced they were drenched from head to toe. Luckily they were wearing swimsuits too.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Joy saw you leaving and came and got me. And she said to be prepared to get wet or something like that," Austin answered.

"Well I guess Joy is right, and a stalker! What were you doing, making sure I don't ditch you guys?" I asked while Joy blushed beet red.

"No, I couldn't sleep, so I was going to go for a walk. And that's when I saw you in a swimsuit. I then got Austin, so we both came." She talked really fast, but I caught it all.

The silence was too much for Joy. "Who wants to swim?"

So we did forgetting that in less than 12 hours we won't be able to feel safe like this.

I made a bubble, so we could all talk. That's when Joy made us double check that we had everything.

We all went to our cabins, and I don't know about them, but when I got in there I immediately fell asleep.

In the morning I double checked all my stuff:

Jeans

2 shirts

1 sweatshirt

Ambrosia squares

Canteen of nectar

Mini Bow (in side pocket)

Bottle of water

Extra food: granola bars, pop tarts, apples, and more

and couldn't forget extra mortal money and golden drachmas.

My owl necklace was on and my throwing dagger was strapped to my thigh.

I had on jeans, a blue shirt that says "Stop Polluting the Ocean", and combat boots. Someone gave me that morning a leather jacket that they said turned into a shield. Joy also got one since it was a gift from the Athena cabin, and Austin already had a shield. It looked like a cell phone, but when he flipped it open it would turn into a full sized shield.

Everyone watched us talk to Chiron like we were personally signing up for our deaths.

"The giant you saw must be one that was reborn. But how so early?" Chiron was musing over my nightmares. "I will Iris message you if I get anymore information to help you."

"Thank you Chiron," I said with Joy and Austin echoing it.

With that we trudged up the hill and waved at what we call home.

We started off by telling the taxi driver to start going west. That's when I remembered our conversation with Chiron that morning.

"The gods told me there is evil in the west. I'm sure that is where they're keeping Thalia," Chiron said.

"But where west exactly?" Joy asked.

I started doing the problem in my head:

underground

west

far from the moon

She was under a mountain or mountains.

"The Rocky Mountains!" I blurted.

"Yes it would appear so, Sophia." Chiron said. "There is underground tunnels hidden by the Mist."

"So how do we get in the tunnel?" Austin asked stealing my own question.

Chiron started, "From the t-"

"Top!" Joy shouted making people stare at her, but she just ignored them. That is why we are friends.

"Yes, now you must be going. The giant you saw must be one that was reborn. But how so early?" Chiron was musing over my nightmares. "I will Iris message you if I get anymore information to help you."

"Thank you Chiron," I said with Joy and Austin echoing it again.

I soon fell asleep in the taxi car, and luckily I had no nightmares or dreams.

I woke up with my head on Austin's shoulder with him staring at me.

"What?"

"Your cute when you sleep," he said.

"Doesn't mean you have to watch me sleep," I pretended to be mad, but I couldn't for long.

He then tilted up my chin and kissed me.

Joy's POV

Ugh!

I mean sure its cute. My two new best friends are dating.

Just do they have to kiss all the time?

Related to Athena we put fighting before feelings, and apparently Sophia's not good at that.

Or she found the only one that she puts feelings before fighting. Enough of them already.

I didn't actually fall asleep. I was just faking, because I didn't want to talk about... the prophecy.

Some redhead girl in her 30's said it to me.

_To the mountains three shall go to find the tunnels hidden under snow._

_One shall save the Hunter's doom and suffer instead in that same room._

_The Hunter will know the only key and it only can be done through immortality._

It freaked me out. One of us might die or go through something painful, and maybe turn immortal. And it was freaking summer for crying out loud!

My solution- fake sleeping.

I didn't sleep at all last night. I kept on thinking- where in the world are we going.

And also I needed to be brave for Sophia, because honestly I could see she was nervous. I was so tired, though my fake sleep turned to real sleep.


	13. Canadians

**Sorry I was gone for a week and haven't updated for a long time, but here it is.**

**No, sadly I do not own PJO.**

**Sophia's POV**

Someone gently shook my shoulder, but when I didn't get up someone else slapped me.

"Ouch!"

They both tried stifling laughs, but it didn't work well.

"Wow, what great friends I have," I commented.

When Joy composed herself she said, "Well were here I think."

We paid the guy almost all we had, and we still didn't have enough. He gave us a look that was the don't-expect-any-sympathy-from-me look.

"You guys have enough money?" he asked impatiently.

"How much short?" Joy asked.

I took out two golden drachmas and controlled the Mist like Chiron taught me.

He looked a little confused, but I closed the door quickly and he sped away.

I turned around and saw the big sign ROCKY MOUNTAIN NATIONAL PARK.

"Well let's get moving, I guess." Joy said.

Halfway through the park I realized we were walking in our fighting positions.

I was in the middle, Joy on the left, and Austin on the right.

When we got close to the base we saw a small metal link blocking us. Easy, right? Wrong.

Did I mention there were big buff security guards every 15 feet?

So, Joy and I came up with a plan, pretty genius if you ask me. Until things went... wrong.

Joy got two security guards saying that a really big guy took her little sister in the parking lot.

Joy was a really good actress; I seriously found myself believing every word she said. If I hadn't of known it wasn't real I would find myself really sorry for her, but I snapped my self back to reality.

Austin and I were not to far away from them pretending to be a sight-seeing couple. It was nice for a second pretending we weren't demigods being chased by monsters and on a quest. It was just a far off dream though. Maybe if we finished the quest alive...

When I saw Joy had them walking away we were going to knock them out from behind. That was until we figured out they really weren't mortals.

They started growing taller and buffer. They didn't stop until they were way too tall for a mortal which means its a-

"Monster!" yelled Austin warning Joy.

Then I realized who they are. There CANADIANS! I mean Laistrygonian Giants! That's what I meant... Ugh who am I kidding my dad rubs off on me sometimes.

Joy just in time twisted her left jacket cuff and the shield springs on that arm. I only tried doing mine once, but it looked pretty cool on someone else.

The monster brought its fist down and dented the shield a little bit, but also hurt the monster.

The one with the not hurt hand stepped toward Joy this time and tried to stomp on her. This time around, she was ready and rolled away. Before the giant could move his foot, she stabbed him deeply in the ankle with both her daggers.

"Austin go help her, I have a plan," I said.

He nodded and quickly went to go help.

Before the other giant could gain up on the other two, I called, "Hey fatty!"

I know, not as creative as Joy's comments, but I didn't have time to start writing down good ideas.

It worked though, because he turned around with a glare in his eyes.

Before he could say anything though, I grabbed my throwing dagger from by my thigh and turned my necklace to my sword.

He tried stomping on me, but I side-stepped easily.

I then plunged my dagger and sword right below his kneecap and started climbing up his leg.

It was really hard hanging on. It was like being on a bull but ten times worse.

I finally got to the top of it's head and stabbed as hard and deep as I could.

**Austin's POV**

I don't know what went through Sophia's mind when she told me to help Joy and leave her alone.

I didn't argue though.

Joy was slashing wildly at the giant's feet and legs.

I went through my mind what was the quick and easiest way to do this.

*LIGHTBULB!*

While Joy was distracting the giant I went around to the other side.

Before I could stab it from behind it swung around.

It smashed its fist from where I had been one second ago.

I could hear the giant Sophia was fighting, cursing.

I laughed mentally on thinking what Sophia was possibly doing. Thinking about it, I was really glad I wasn't the giant.

Joy, the giant, and I started playing a type of cat-and-mouse game.

Everything was going well besides the fact that we were getting tired and slower.

Finally after we got scraped up quite a bit, Joy got a lucky blow to the back of his kneecap.

I followed up by striking it right were his heart is.

The giant then turned into nothing.

Joy ran up and gave me a sisterly hug.

"We did it!" She yelled in celebration.

"Yea we-" I was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

WE celebrated way too soon.

For ten feet away from us is the limp body of Sophia.

MY Sophia.

And someone is going to pay for it.

No matter what it takes.


End file.
